Blue Dawn
by princessg101
Summary: The spin-off of the K series - Ethan vs. Hayley, everyone is ready to see this fight but can Ethan get Hayley to play along? 1/3 of the Blue Series


A Blue Dawn

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is, the Hayley-Ethan continuation of the K series. You don't necessarily need to read the first series, especially if you're not fond of the Kira/Tommy pairing, but there are going to be references particularly in this one as it starts off where the last piece ended. Anyway ENJOY and R&R PLZ!**

Ethan was not very happy for two reasons. One, he was down fifty bucks courtesy of Dr. O wanting to maintain his dignity and concede defeat to Kira. Two, he had to watch a certain tech prance around in a revealing blue swimsuit that he knew she had chosen just taunt him. He didn't know what upset him more, her flaunting his cash in front his face or her flaunting that gorgeous body in front his face. It was like putting a glass of water just out of reach of a thirsty man. Torture, that's what it was, cruel inhuman torture.

"You ok Ethan?" Trent asked.

"Fine," Ethan replied although his tone said he was anything but.

"Does this have to do with certain café owner slash ranger tech that happens to be looking quite lovely today?" Connor winked.

"Don't man, just don't," the blue ranger took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"My vote, I think it's time for a new bet," Connor sipped his drink.

"Wait, play with Hayley?"

"YES! Man she making you look bad, first she stuns you to the point of speechlessness then snatches your money. Go for it, and this time make sure the guys win!" Connor urged his friend. Ethan's eyes flickered over to Tommy and Kira who were holding each other, what if that was him and Hayley? Regardless of who won, that would be a pretty sweet outcome. He really cared for Hayley and this stunt made him wonder if she had any feelings for him too. Well he wasn't a power ranger for nothing, Ethan squared his shoulders and marched over to Hayley was sitting, dipping her feet in the pool. Tommy and Kira came to Connor and Trent.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like a new game is about to start," Trent smirked.

Tommy grimaced, "I don't know about that Trent, Hayley said that this was a onetime thing. She isn't planning on playing for real. Unless Ethan provokes her enough then she'll rise to the bait."

"Sounds like a fresh bet to me," Connor grinned. "You in Dr. O?"

Tommy didn't even hesitate, "Absolutely, fifty on Ethan."

Kira poked him, "Has your own experience taught you nothing?"

"It's a guy thing Kira, besides Ethan put his money on me, the least I could do is do the same."

"I'm in too," Trent nodded, "Fifty on Ethan."

Kira huffed, "Fine then fifty on Hayley. Be warned Mr. Oliver I will wave that cash in your face when the time comes."

"I look forward to it," by now every eye was trained on the pair waiting for the battle to commence.

Hayley looked over at Ethan's approach, she knew this was coming and she was ready to cut it off before things got out of hand. "Yes Ethan?"

"I know what you're doing," Ethan appeared to tower above her.

"I'm not doing anything other than soaking my feet," Hayley smiled.

"Oh so you wearing a skimpy blue swimsuit is pure coincidence right?"

Hayley sighed and got to her feet, "Look Ethan, this -" she gestured her attire, "is just me acting a stupid impulse. I got caught up in the whole Kira/Tommy thing and I wanted to have some fun too."

"So you did do this for me?" Ethan said quickly.

"Yes but -"

"Challenge accepted," Ethan stepped closer.

"Ethan no, listen to me," Hayley moved back. "There is no challenge, I'm not going to play this game with you. You're eighteen and I'm twenty five, it just wouldn't be right."

"That's the same age difference as Dr. O and Kira," Ethan pointed out.

"Yes but not the same rules apply," Hayley explained. "It's ok if an older guy dates a younger girl, hell it's almost a social norm but when it's the other way around people look down it. A couple of years could be overlooked but there are eight whole years between us Ethan."

"It's not that deep."

"It's deep enough," Hayley wasn't prepared for despair that would fill her as she said it. She thought she had long since become accustomed to the idea that there would never be anything for her and Ethan. Saying it out loud almost made her want to cry.

Ethan for his part really hadn't thought about their ages before but he didn't care and that wasn't going to stop him. "So you won't play?"

"No."

"Then I'll just have to make you," Ethan almost smirked at the flare in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," there was just a hint of a dare in her voice.

"Oh you will," Ethan promised.

"No matter what you do Ethan, I won't change my mind," Hayley vowed.

"We'll see." Ethan really did smirk and left the woman. He joined the others, calmly taking his drink, "Bet?"

"Already done," Connor confirmed.

"Good luck," Tommy muttered.

Turned out Hayley was a tougher nut to crack than Ethan had originally thought. For a week since the barbeque he had been trying different sly ways of getting the tech to react to him. From veiled innuendos to discreet touches, he had even tried challenging her knowledge on computers (not a very wise idea). He haunted her so much that the Cyberspace had turned into a second home but everything he did was met with her cool, unimpressed demeanour. Today he decided to abandon all subtly as he strutted into the café to meet the others. He had taken a leaf out of Kira's book and dressed to kill. A pair of low slung faded blue jeans, an opened button-down and a tightly fitted vest; he just needed her to notice him.

"Well doesn't someone look handsome?" Connor commented.

"Thank you," Ethan held up his hands like he was holding back applause, "I just hope this look is attractive to female species as well."

"You do realise you're stealing Kira's move right?" Tommy asked humorously.

Ethan stood behind his teacher and bent low, "Dr. O at this point, anything goes." Just then Hayley walked up, her attention focused on the tray of drinks in her hands.

"Okay so I have two milkshakes, one chocolate, one strawberry, and one soda. Is -" Hayley looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. The guys held back laughs as she visibly looked the blue ranger over, swallowing before she spoke, "Oh Ethan didn't see you there, can I get you anything?"

_FINALLY!_ Ethan thought ecstatically. He shook his head, "No thanks Hayley." He winked just rile her a bit more.

She did not disappoint, her expression became fierce, "Okay," she put the tray of drinks down with more force than necessary. "I'll be in the back if you need me," she said curtly and turned on heel, going straight to the store room behind the counter, slamming the door behind her.

"Mission accomplished," Ethan announced as the guys toasted him.

Tommy's phone vibrated, "Its Kira," he said to the group, "she texted to tell me she can't make it because her mom needs her to do some stuff. So I guess that leaves the day free."

"I could go for a round of basketball," Trent proposed.

"Me too," Conner seconded.

"My place?" Tommy asked and everyone nodded.

"I'm going home to change, it's a great look but not good for sports. I'll meet you there." Ethan left and Trent went over to the storeroom door.

"Uh Hayley," he rapped his knuckle against the wood, "Kira is busy so the guys are going to play basketball at Tommy's house. I'll leave the money for the drinks by the register." No response came, Trent shrugged at the other two, following them out the door.

Hayley braced her side of the storeroom door in relief. She didn't think she could handle dealing with Ethan just then. It had taken everything in her not to respond to his stupid moves all this week. Did he not get it? It wasn't possible between the two of them, plain and simple. He was supposed to be the smart one of the group and yet he couldn't see how unrealistic a relationship between them would be. That meant it was her job to be the responsible one, the rational one, and it had to stay that way. Still that piece of her wanted to make him pay for making a fool out of her. Between that and reminding herself she was too old for him, her pride was taking a serious bashing, something she didn't take too kindly to. In short, Hayley was coming apart at the seams.

Meanwhile Ethan was at home changing extremely satisfied with himself. He had finally gotten a rise from her. He went downstairs and saw his dad in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Hey dad, I'm heading over to Dr. Oliver's for basketball."

"Okay, be back in time for dinner," Mr. James looked at his son, "Something has you in a good mood."

Ethan couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to, "just a good day."

"Wanna tell your old man about it?"

"Well," Ethan sat down, "I finally got the girl I like to notice me."

"Well that's guaranteed to make any man happy," Mr. James chuckled. "I remember I was over the moon when your mom first smiled at me in that way. Felt like I had won a war."

"Well the war is still going for us," Ethan admitted. "I'm trying to provoke an attack and -"

"You got a reaction," the older man finished. "Good to know the rules of engagement haven't changed since my day. So who's the lucky girl?"

Ethan had thought about what his parents would say about Hayley, he hoped they would understand. But what if she was right? "Uh well, you know the Cyberspace?"

"Of course, you spend enough time there. So you met her there?"

"Well yeah kind of. She owns it."

Mr. James paused and folded his paper carefully. "Ethan do you mean to say the girl is Hayley?"

"Yes sir," Ethan braced himself. He didn't want to fight with his father but he just knew he wanted to be with Hayley, regardless of how old she was.

"What does she say in all of this?"

"She thinks she's too old for me. She says people would look down on us."

"She isn't wrong in a way son," Mr. James said gravely.

Ethan hung his head, "So you disapprove?"

"Now I didn't say that. I just agreed that some people would look down on you. What do your friends say?"

"They're for it. They've got a bet going and everything." Ethan laughed.

"Well it's good you've got people in your corner. How big of an age gap are we looking at?"

"Seven years."

"Well that isn't so steep," Mr. James critiqued.

"She says it's steep enough."

"Hence the battle," Mr. James concluded to which Ethan nodded. The father sighed, "Life is never easy, you have to fight for everything you want and the more you want something, the more you have to fight."

"So what do you think about me and Hayley?"

"She's not the girl I envisioned for you but Hayley is a smart, sensible girl. You've crowed about her enough in hindsight I should have seen this coming but that's neither here nor there. You care about her and she's showing signs of caring about you. That's all I can ask for."

"Thanks dad," Ethan said relieved.

"And don't give up, she'll come around."

"I hope so," Ethan got up. "I gotta go, bye dad."

"Bye Ethan." Ethan left out the back door and an older woman standing beside the doorway to the kitchen nodded to herself.

Hayley had left the sanctuary of the backroom and was serving customers when the older woman walked in and tapped her shoulder. "Oh Mrs. James, how nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too Hayley, I was wondering whether we could have a word." Mrs. James smiled.

"Oh – uh – sure, just give me second," Mrs. James nodded and took a seat at the counter while Hayley finished up with her customers. She hurried over to sit next to the woman, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Ethan," the mother watched amused as Hayley's expression flickered between fear and anger.

What the hell did that idiot do? Hayley thought furiously. "Is there problem?"

"Well is there something going on between you and my son?"

"Absolutely not," Hayley responded immediately.

"Then you better believe there's a problem," Mrs. James declared.

Hayley wasn't sure she heard right, "I'm sorry?"

"You should be. Letting that boy run you ragged for nothing."

"Mrs. James are you suggesting I should start something with Ethan?" Hayley's head was spinning, this was the last thing she expected.

"I'm saying it outright," Mrs. James said imperiously.

"But no one is going -"

"No one meaning who?"

"People!" Hayley exclaimed. "Society! They will condemn him for choosing an older woman."

Mrs. James regarded her tenderly, "You really care about him don't you?"

"Yes I do, which is why I can't be with him," Hayley hung her head.

"You don't have to tell me about how this world works. But my mother once told me that with love, only two people really matter. You and the one you want to be with. Society can point fingers and play the morality police to their hearts content but at the end of day, it's going to be just you and him. As long as you're happy, nothing else should come in between you. Besides, I think it's a lovely match and from what I hear, your friends are all for it."

Hayley smiled a little, "They are. They're true friends."

"So then what are you worried about? As long as the ones you love are with you, you shouldn't fear the world. Go on, meet his challenge, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"And Ethan?"

"He's eighteen, he's old enough to take responsibility of himself. If he wants to be with you, he should know what he's doing." Hayley had not expected this, still a piece of her wondered whether Mrs. James really approved of her. This was one of those times when you half wish you could read someone's mind just to be sure they are being sincere. Mrs. James's voice invaded her thoughts, "Well what are you doing sitting there? Get going, you have a war to win."

Hayley felt a fresh wave of determination and stood up, she smiled at the woman, "Thank you…for everything."

"Give him a good fight honey," Hayley left Katie, her waitress, in charge and raced out of the café.

Hayley drove like a bat out of hell straight to Valencia Road. Without that plaguing worry over her head she now fully felt the rage and humiliation she had suffered courtesy of Ethan. Nobody was going to make a fool out of her and get away with it. She glanced at her cell phone in passenger seat, a little technological magic was never amiss. She pulled up to Tommy's house and saw the guys playing on the court in the front yard. She screeched to a halt catching the boys' attention and jumped out. Ethan became visibly shocked as she had chosen to change into a blue halter sundress. She marched forward purposely, clenching the phone like a sword. She ignored the others and went directly to the blue ranger.

Ethan smirked, "Changed your mind?"

Hayley's nostrils flared, "You're going to regret this." She raised her phone and jabbed her speed dial. She grinned triumphantly when Ethan's phone went off. The generic ringtone had been changed to the Cheetah Girls' rendition of Kiss The Girl.

Over the snickers of the other guys, Ethan grabbed his phone, "It's been locked!" He looked at the tech with horror-filled eyes.

Hayley raised her chin proudly, "Game on!"


End file.
